Prince of the Dark
by Vile.EXE
Summary: A small one-shot about an OC.  His big day is coming up, and he takes the time to think about everything going on.  Sort of a prequel to an upcoming story.


**Vile: As a bit of idea filtering, I decided to write this little one-shot, my second one for the Mario series.**

**Larry: So who's it about this time? Me?**

**Vile: No, but I am writing one about you, Larry. This one-shot is about an OC of mine, who will appear as a prominent character in any multi-chapter Mario stories I write.**

**Larry: Ooh, sounds cool!**

**Vile: *smiles* At any rate, I don't own any characters from the Mario series, or Ninja, White Mage, and Black Mage from Square Enix. I do own Kageroland, Kurado, his parents, and the Shadites. Enjoy, readers!**

* * *

><p>Prince of the Dark<p>

The big day was approaching quicker than I thought. I was to be married to a princess within two weeks. I began to feel nervous, but I knew I had to do it for the good of my kingdom. Also, I had a feeling that whoever I would be wed to would be a very nice lady, one I could make happy. My parents and advisors always made sure that I didn't have too much on my mind. It made me glad to be me: Kurado, prince of Kageroland, the Night Kingdom.

Picking myself up off my bed, I observed myself in my large mirror. I was about the age of 22 to 25. My hair, a deep purple color, still appeared as well-kept as ever. It was either because of my magic that kept it this way, or short hair was just easier to handle, I wasn't exactly sure. I was wearing my usual prince's outfit: a purple tunic embroidered with gold, and purple pants embroidered with silver. I wore gloves and shoes that were opposite my tunic and pants, respectively. Two pieces of rectangular cloth hung down from my arms, sort of like flags. My mother's necklace, which she passed down to me, remained around my neck. The blue seal on my forehead showed no sign of smudging or fading. I didn't really like it, but I had to wear it to keep my emotions in check.

As my own eyes gazed into the identical dark green pools of my reflection, I could see the uneasiness in them. Though I knew I had to do this, the Shadite blood that made up half of my stream began to stir with a bad feeling. I formed a cloud of my dark energy in my hand and gazed at it. "Am I really doing the right thing?" I figuratively asked the energy cloud. The darkness began to flare in my hand gently. I smiled. A gentle flare was always a positive sign to me. But just then, the flare turned violent for a brief moment before going gentle again. The decision was right, but the violent flare told me something was wrong.

I decided to try and get my mind off of it by walking out to my balcony. I had a great view of Kageroland from it, the town lit up by the perpetual moon hanging in the sky. My view went to the Town Square, where my subjects, the dark-garbed Shadites, prepared the stage in the center where my wedding would take place. I smiled knowing they would do all this for me, and I decided to survey their work up close.

Dispelling the energy in my hand, I leapt off the balcony and floated towards the stage using my magic. I landed within the town square right near the stage. My subjects looked at me and smiled, which I returned, before returning to work. They seemed to have no trouble with their work, but I saw that a few other Shadites were having trouble lifting a heavy altar. I walked over to them and cast a spell of dark magic, levitating the object onto the stage with no trouble at all.

"My Prince, you didn't have to help us." One Shadite told me.

"Maybe not, but I couldn't just let you struggle. I wouldn't be a good Prince if I did." I responded. The two Shadites smiled and nodded, then ran to find more objects for the altar. I felt the presence of my parents near me, and I knew they felt proud of me. I turned my head to see them smiling at me, as well as my three trusted advisors: Ninja, White Mage, and Black Mage. At least, I knew White Mage was smiling, as Ninja had that mouth guard and all you could see of Black Mage's face was his eyes.

It was then that I remembered who else would witness my marriage. Pulling a small frame out from my pocket, I gazed at the picture within it and smiled. It was taken the last time I had seen them, about eight years ago. It was me along with my old friends: Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy. Chuckling slightly, I wondered if Mario and Luigi had gotten together with Peach and Daisy over the years. They had great chemistry with each other, and I always believed they would be together. Sighing, I put the picture away, for I would see them in person for the first time in eight years.

Everything was coming together in my mind, and my doubts were melting away. Marriage would bring me and my bride close, and my subjects, friends, and family would be so happy. Also, I would take over the rule of Kageroland along with my Queen, and I would ensure the happiness of my subjects. A look of confidence appeared on my face.

"Kurado, are you comin'?" Ninja's voice called to me. I looked in the direction and saw him along with White Mage, my mother, and my father.

"We're leaving? But to where?" I asked, approaching them by floating.

"Did we not tell you, my son?" My father, King Zejorin, asked me. "We are going to the Mushroom Kingdom to inform them and Sarasaland of the wedding! Your friends will be glad to see you again!"

A wide smile came over me. I quickly floated over to them, landing right next to my mother. My mother, my Shadite parent, created a large vortex of dark energy in front of us as a gateway, then walked through with my father. Ninja quickly followed, then White Mage. I hesitated for a moment, nervous of what my friends would think of me. However, a reassuring thumbs-up from Black Mage helped me calm down. He jumped through the vortex, and I looked back at the stars before jumping through with a smile.

Look out, everyone. Kurado, Prince of the Dark, is coming back into the light.

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: I think I did pretty well with this.<strong>

**Larry: I liked it! Makes me wanna read more about Kurado.**

**Vile: You'll have to wait until I upload the story, which won't be for quite some time.**

**Larry: Aw, man!**

**Vile: *chuckles* Don't worry, Larry. It'll be here eventually. I hope you readers enjoyed this. Leave some reviews, and I'll see you guys later!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
